No Escape
by Haruka And Rainbows
Summary: Summury:  This is set after 'After life', Lesa works for umbrella as a Sargent her mistion: Re-activete Project Alice, And Deliver There new Project to the Zombie infested world. Simple right? Think again. Rated M for, Chris&OC, yaoi, Smut, Kick-ass Alie


**No Escape**

**Summury:** This is set after 'After life', Lesa works for umbrella as a Sargent her mistion: Re-activete Project Alice, And Deliver There new Project to the Zombie infested world. Simple right? Think again. Rated M for, Chris&OC, yaoi, Smut, Kick-ass Alice, Gore and all that jazz.

**AN: Lesa is the blond chick at the end of 'After Life', There will be 4 OC's in this story, Provided that Lesa is not mine I just gave her a name and a purpose in my story. **

**Chapter 1: Re-activetion**

"You will be in for the fight of your lives." The Sargent said frimly.

I glanced at her the blinking red cought my eyes, guilt flashed thought me, I pushed it aside we have a mistion _'We'_ can not fail. I stood Stopping her from continuing.

"Comander." she stated bowing her head a bit in respect

" Just as the sargent says, most of you **will **die. Your targets are: Claire and Chris Redfield. Do I make myself clear?'they all nodded 'Good." I turned toward the opening back hatch grabbing one of the ropes with both hands "Sargent I leave the rest in your capable hands." I jumpped, the ship was close enongh now for my dramatic entry, I was told to only fight if needed so I was nothing more than a spactator. We will not fail.

Normal pov

"Everyone! Inside Now!" Alice screamed, Chris reloaded his gun, while Claire handed Alice a gun and couple of rounds. They herd a thud all pointing there guns in the same dirction posed and ready to kill, A women with Short brown hair with a very tight looking lether suit that had guns and ammo strapped everwhere.

"Project Alice. Chris and Claire Redfield, How do you do?" none of them even blinked only aiming there guns more prosicly. "How bout joinning Umbrella?" she mused, A shot fired the women had side stepped a shot by Kate she shrugged "Well thats to bad, I guess we'll have to kill you."

More Thuds were heard there clicking of guns being unlocked and aimed, They all started turnning to see how many had come just to kill 3 people.

"Alice! Do you know her?" Claire asked pointing at a Blond women stood out she was dressed in purple and black, Alice shoke her head in a no. The women advanced moving quickly Alice shot at her, Than it begain guns were all that could be heard, Blood splatered on the once white deck.

"Alice." The blond said, hitting her with a well aimed kick to the chest sending Alice skidding across the deck with a pained yelp. Alice got up blocking anther kick sending one of her own aimed at The blonds thigh which was dougged Gracfully, The blond sighed Before striking Alice in the neck hard. they continued hand to hand combate.

"SHIT! Chris!" Claire screamed as she slammed against the ground the leg gushing blood, she applied as much presure as she could. She shot sevral men in there knees than once they hit the ground killing them with shots to the head. Chris saw this spedding over to his sister as quick as he could.

"Kate, you okay?" he shouted cruching infront of her.

"yeah. They didn't get anything improtant but it still hurts like a bitch!" Claire Groaned, in an angry tone.

'ALICE!" Chris yelled, Kate looked up to see the blond knocking Alice to the floor hard Alice yelping in pain.

"Ahh!" Alice yelled hitting the ground hard once again. The blond Stood over her with a needle in hand Alice tried to crawl away The women lunched at her before she could react the needle was plungged into her neck. She screamed out in agony she felt ike lava had just been poured into her vains she grabbed at her neck yanking the needle out and tossing it aside.

"What did you do to me!" Alice demaned, shivering from the pain.

"I have just injected you with a toxin the will revers the acftis of the _'anti-viurs'._" The women said. Alice's eyes widened in horror.

"Y-you...made me a monster...again!" Alice screamed, Tears filled her eyes

"If that is how you see it than yes, I am only acting in Umbrella's best interest." She said

"y-you BITCH!" Alice screamed as a strong wave of pain overcame her body, her vistion swam her body grew limp, she couldn't move.

The women leaned down again grabbbing alice's limp arm stabbing a needle in her forarm filling the whole vial of Alice's blood. She swifly stood up looking around many of her men's courpes were scattered around fresh blood everwhere.

"Men fall back were leaving." The women said pushing the Umbrella insigniya on her outfit the plains got closer the men backed up to them there guns still pointed at Chris who was cruched down next to Claire who had been shot in the Came out with several guys to help Claire Chris Ran over to Alice Lifting her upper half.

"Alice! Hey Alice!" Chris said urgently, He saw the women ingect her with something than take some blood, "Alice answer me!" he said his voice taking a worried tone. He shoke Alice gently, no response.

"Shit" he said lifting her up all the way to carry her inside his eyes widened when he heard her say "I'm...a..._monster_..." it was only a mumbled whisper but he heard it rushing inside.

"Hey she Needs some help over here!" people came rushing over one claming to be a nurse, Chris allowed them to carry her off, all the while wondering just what in the hell was going on.

**AN: yeah! frist chapter done many more to come! **

**Haruka: so so so! how was it? I should be sleeping right now but insted im writing this at 4 in the morning, hehe. Anyways tell me what ya think, questions anything really. ^ ^**


End file.
